Arceus Ascends
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: The song Oogway Ascends inspired me to write this... Arceus feels that he has lived long enough on the planet, and so ascends to the heaven, leaving Drago and Giratina as the new rulers. (MLP FIM is also in this.)


Arceus Ascends

**Hey guys! The song Oogway Ascends from Kung Fu Panda inspired me so much I wanted to write this. Arceus ascends to the heavens, leaving Drago to keep the Guardians in check, alongside Giratina. Play this while your reading, and you'll truely have feels. **** watch?v=cdjnonJdxtM**

In Canterlot, during a lovely evening, Paladin Dragonoid growled as he trudged up the long winding staircase, which led straight to the large balcony which Drago enjoyed visiting with his former mentor, Lord Arceus. The mighty lord had called his former protege for a meeting, and of course, Drago had consented.

As the young, newly ascended Paladin Knight walked to the double set of stained glass which led to the balcony, a white hoof gently laid upon his shoulder. Drago whirled around, a snarl on his face, but instantly relaxed when he saw his former mentor. "Lord Arceus!" He smiled.

Arceus smiled at his former student, joy evident in his eyes. Nothing had elated him more then seeing the very Dragonoid he mentored ascending to the position of Paladin, a title originally only shared by Arceus's family. The lord may not have looked like it, but he was old, very old.

He was over two thousand years old, having been created to create and mantain balance. He was a creator, a ruler. Yet, he still felt as though his task was finally completed. He had mentored hundreds of young Guardians through his long life, but none of them could compare to Paladin Dragonoid.

As Drago and Arceus walked outside the doors, Arceus walked straight to the front, before turning and giving Drago a approving nod. The Paladin Dragonoid nodded, before shaking his head and smiling.

"Young Blossom is doing well, Lord Arceus." Drago commented. Arceus raised a hoof. He had called this private meeting for one reason only... "Indeed... Blossom is quite a interesting young Dragonoid, no different then you Paladin Dragonoid." Drago closed his eyes and smiled.

"She derserves a teacher like you... The other five... they're doing well as well, I suppose?" The legendary Leader of the Guardians asked. "Indeed... they are doing incredibly well... you should see Helios and Gabite... they're inseparable." Arceus nodded contently. This was all according to plan, but now the hardest part...

"Arceus, why did you call me here again?" Drago asked lightly. Arceus sighed quietly, before turning to the concerned Dragonoid. "Drago, I feel like I am getting old, very old. I have lived in this world for over two thousand years... I have mentored hundreds of aspiring Guardians just like you, and you were the only one who ever reached the rank of Paladin... I am proud of you young Dragonoid... and I will always be..."

Drago cocked his head, taking in the words. "But... you're fine Arceus... you still have hundreds of loving subjects..." Arceus raised a hoof. "No... my time has come..." Drago's eyes widened. "What?!" He cried.

Suddenly the doors barged open and Giratina lunged in as well. "Brother! What are you planning?" The ruler of the Distortion World demanded. Arceus sighed, his regal crimson eyes gleaming with tears. "It is time for you, brother, and Paladin Dragonoid to continue your respective journies without me."

"What do you mean?" Giratina whispered. Arceus summoned the Infinty Spear. The massive, gleaming lance gleamed beautifully in Luna's moon, the moonlight reflecting off the Seventeen Plates embedded in the spear's sides. Arceus gently stroked it, his eyes glowing with power.

"... I have been alive for over two thousand years, and both you and Drago are still young... Equestria needs new Guardians to hold the ground and continue to defend this beautiful land." Giratina and Drago exchanged horrified looks.

"But...B-" Arceus held up a hoof, before placing the Infinity Spear gently into Drago's outstretched claws. "I, Lord Arceus of Sinnoh, hereby proclaim Lord Paladin Dragonoid the new coruler of Sinnoh alongside my brother, Lord Giratina, ruler of the Distortion World." The Infinity Spear glowed softly, signaling that Arceus had released his ownership of the legendary weapon and had passed it on to a new wielder.

"Now... time for my place in the heavens..." With that, Arceus walked to the balcony. "No brother! Don't leave us!" Giratina cried, but it was too late. As they watched, the stars in the sky ejected beams of bright starlight, which lanced around Arceus.

"Arceus..." Drago whispered, as the starlight began to dissolve Arceus's body before their eyes. His body turned to golden sparkles, slowly spreading up to his neck. The mighty Alpha Pokemon looked at his ascenders and smiled softly. "Remember... always believe... believe in each other..."

"ARCEUS!" Giratina and Drago cried, as the starlight absorbed Arceus's essence. "Believe..." with that, the Alpha Pokemon vanished, his essence fully within the starlight. The light then exploded in several different sparkles, which drifted away, vanishing into the glittering night sky.

Both Giratina and Drago felt something at that exact moment, pain and loss...


End file.
